


Mon nuage, mon ciel

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: А потом появляется она. Темная, выпивающая свет туча с завидной регулярностью возникает в каждом кошмаре, держась в отдалении, но никогда не исчезая.И от нее единственной я совсем не чувствую угрозы.





	Mon nuage, mon ciel

**Author's Note:**

> S. Принимать в период депрессии, осени-весны, холодов и дождя. Допускается сочетать с горячим чаем/кофе/какао по вкусу.
> 
> NB! Содержит своеобразный обоснуй.  
> И да. R это R. В самом нежном смысле.

_Слова, что мы больше всего хотим сказать друг другу,_  
и слова, которые мы больше всего хотим услышать…  
Одни и те же.  
Потому мы продолжаем молчать. 

_© Hey! Say! JUMP — Hajimari no Melody_

После заключения контракта кошмары становятся настолько рядовым явлением в жизни, что и называть их так со временем кажется некорректным: иные сны и вовсе не посещают меня.

Руины поместья, утопленные в ледяном дожде, или пылающие огнем подвалы сектантов — разницы нет, исход одинаков. Я всегда просыпаюсь в холодном поту, иногда от крика, но чаще — в звенящей ночной тишине. После фантасмагории сна она пугает едва ли не больше.

Я учусь противостоять кошмарам медленно, буквально выгрызая у них каждую секунду пронзительной ясности сознания. Во сне я пытаюсь заставить себя понять, что сплю. Это чертовски сложно, особенно когда иллюзия и реальность сплетаются столь тесно, что и психотерапевт не разобрался бы.

Однако через несколько лет начинает получаться. Понемногу, далеко не каждый раз, но вспоминаю, что эпизоды с подвалом и поместьем — это прошлое, а в настоящем я нахожусь в теплой постели, относительно защищенный.

А потом появляется она. Темная, выпивающая свет туча с завидной регулярностью возникает в каждом кошмаре, держась в отдалении, но никогда не исчезая.

И от нее единственной я совсем не чувствую угрозы.

Поэтому однажды, в очередной раз стоя в луже чужой остывающей крови, решаюсь и, подойдя вплотную, падаю в густые объятия тучи. Чернота стремительно застилает взор, стирая очертания тюрьмы, а на талии смыкаются горячие руки. Знакомые до одури. Они притягивают меня спиной к не менее знакомой груди, и все вокруг пронизывается такой удивительной доверительной теплотой, что я облегченно улыбаюсь и засыпаю во сне, надежно удерживаемый в крепком объятии.

Последующие кошмары оканчиваются, не успевая толком начаться: как только чувствую приближение очередного ужаса, тень-туча тотчас материализуется поблизости, и я забываюсь в ошеломляюще привычных прикосновениях. Я привыкаю к ним поразительно быстро — спустя год они становятся настолько естественными, что ночь без кошмаров кажется кошмаром сама по себе, потому что в такие ночи туча не приходит.

Правда, со временем все меняется — тьма укрывает меня своими тенями и ладонями вне зависимости от природы сна. А я, в свою очередь, наглею настолько, что в одну из ночей, набравшись смелости, разворачиваюсь в объятиях и утыкаюсь носом куда-то в самую середину тучи — в грудь, по моим скромным предположениям. Под щекой ощущается слегка шероховатый хлопок рубашки, и этот крохотный нюанс окончательно уверяет меня в сохранности собственного рассудка. Зарываюсь носом в невидимую ткань и засыпаю.

Следующей целью становится проснуться в объятиях тучи. Отчего-то на это уходит довольно много времени, не меньше полугода. Моя туча очень упорно усыпляет меня раньше, чем я полностью осознаю, что сплю и заставляю себя проснуться. А утром по понятным причинам делает вид, что она не при чем. И я вынужден подыгрывать, разумеется.

Но однажды мне везет или, что вероятнее, тренировки с контролируемыми снами все же дают о себе знать.

Я догадываюсь, что увижу, но все-таки, проснувшись в одну из ночей от внутреннего толчка, мимолетно удивляюсь уверенным, даже слегка собственническим объятиям — идентичным тем, что были во снах.

Мое дыхание изменяется, да и сердцебиение наверняка ускоряется — охраняющая ладонь напрягается, а тело за спиной каменеет. Шустро переворачиваюсь на живот и, приподнявшись на локтях, поворачиваю голову вправо, встречая ошарашенные глаза нашкодившего кота, которого поймали возле пустой банки сливок.

Несколько секунд продолжается молчаливая дуэль взглядов, пока наконец что-то не вспыхивает в глубине авантюриновых радужек. Рука, до этого мирно покоившаяся на моей спине, деловито подгребает меня ближе: от неожиданности неловко поворачиваюсь и впечатываюсь носом в хлопковую рубашку — давнюю знакомую.

Над ухом раздается бесцеремонное: «Спи, еще рано».

Хмыкаю в ответ на фамильярность и невозмутимо устраиваюсь поудобнее: прижимаюсь всем телом, пряча голову на груди, и ты с готовностью усиливаешь объятие.

В следующий раз проснуться среди ночи уже легче. Правда, теперь я наловчился и улавливаю то чрезвычайно удобное для проделок состояние полусна, когда вроде как спишь, а позу менять можешь свободно. Новым умением пользуюсь со всей возможной фантазией.

Подобные эксперименты приводят к тому, что однажды просыпаюсь раньше положенных девяти часов от странного порхающего, едва уловимого ощущения на бедре.

Открыв глаза, обнаруживаю себя зарывшимся лицом в твои волосы. Мои руки очень хитро обвивают твою шею — так, что выбраться из постели, не разбудив меня, невозможно. Твои тем временем упорно меня будят: одна ладонь бережно, как и всегда, поддерживает за талию, служа для нее неплохой подушкой, а вторая невесомыми прикосновениями скользит по моему не прикрытому сорочкой бедру то ли в неумелой попытке пощекотать, то ли в осторожной — приласкать.

Оценив двусмысленность ситуации, фыркаю и с удовольствием вдыхаю запах твоих волос. Он на удивление человечен: мята и что-то ягодное.

— Я должен был встать час назад, чтобы приготовить тебе завтрак, — шелковый шепот разбивает уютную тишину, и я против воли расплываюсь в улыбке, благо спрятать ее в таком положении несложно.

— Значит, я смогу пожурить тебя за его отсутствие, — довольно отзываюсь я, ничуть не удивленный, что ты не соблюдаешь дистанцию в обращении. С учетом настоящей близости «господин» звучало бы странно.

Тихий смех, и прикосновения к коже становятся ощутимее: проводишь по бедру раскрытой ладонью, медленно спускаясь по согнутой ноге до щиколотки — меня пробирает жаркая дрожь, и туманная дымка сна моментально слетает.

— Ну и чего ты творишь? — немного нервно спрашиваю, аккуратно высвобождая руку из-под твоей шеи. Опускаю взгляд и вижу искрящиеся дьявольским лукавством темно-вишневые глаза.

— А на что похоже? — не громче выдоха. И чуткие пальцы легко танцуют вверх по лодыжке. Да ты издеваешься.

Прищуриваюсь, смеряю тебя раздраженно-неверящим взглядом и, поразмыслив пару секунд, отталкиваю от себя обеими руками:

— На то, что ты очень хочешь встать и заняться своими обязанностями.

В твоих глазах мелькает что-то опасно-темное, но спустя мгновение исчезает. Послушно поднимаешься с постели и начинаешь неторопливо одеваться. А я, не удержавшись, с тихим урчанием закутываюсь обратно в одеяло и устраиваюсь на нагретом тобой месте. Последнее, что успеваю уловить перед тем, как сознание вновь охватывает дремота — твоя ласково-насмешливая улыбка.

Этим же вечером решаюсь изменить обычный сценарий поведения — оправдываюсь тем, что пытаюсь добиться полного отсутствия кошмаров. После официального пожелания спокойной ночи отодвигаюсь на середину постели, откидываю уголок одеяла и выжидающе смотрю на тебя.

На лице твоем появляется понимание, а глаза пристально вглядываются в мои, будто ища что-то важное. Молчим. Спустя несколько томительных мгновений чуть заметно улыбаешься и возвращаешь подсвечник на прикроватный столик. Затем следует теплое: «Закончу с делами и вернусь. Я скоро».

Когда за тобой закрывается дверь, облегченно выдыхаю. Все же исход был непредсказуем: ты ночью и ты днем — совершенно разные существа. Дневного демона я не устаю проверять, туче — доверяю без оглядки. А тут такое переходно-вечернее состояние.

Вымотавшись за день, незаметно для самого себя проваливаюсь в сон: густой, мутный, самый страшный. В нем с ужасающей четкостью наблюдаю твою смерть и совершенно ничем не могу помочь, способный только смотреть. Иллюзия до того реальна, что я захлебываюсь криком, но выбраться из нее самостоятельно не выходит.

Из кошмара вытягиваешь ты, но не в образе тучи, а в полноценном физическом воплощении: обхватываешь меня руками, прижимаешь к себе и шепчешь что-то утешающее.

Вслепую приникаю ближе, желая вплавиться в тебя окончательно, чтобы точно никогда больше не потерять, до боли в пальцах впиваюсь в твои плечи и дрожу так, что зуб на зуб не попадает.

— Ш-ш-ш… Тише, все хорошо, — ласково проводишь по волосам, и я, очнувшись, стыдливо прячу мокрые глаза.

— Ты едва не опоздал, — еле слышно шепчу в твою рубашку, не переставая дрожать.

Переворачиваешься на спину, не выпуская меня из рук. Подушка выходит жестковатой, но сегодня я не привередливый — заползаю на тебя полностью, утыкаюсь лицом в изгиб твоей шеи и немного расслабляюсь.

— Прости, больше не опоздаю, обещаю, — твои ладони осторожно проходятся от затылка до поясницы, и я буквально чувствую, как растворяются под ними остатки паники.

Движения до того размеренные и убаюкивающие, что спустя короткое время зеваю и сонно еложу по тебе, не собираясь покидать столь уютное место для сна. Однако ты резко пресекаешь мои шебуршения, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Почему «туча»? — вдруг интересуешься таким до странности спокойным тоном, что я озадаченно замираю.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — приподнимаю голову и удивленно смотрю на тебя, греясь в багровом пламени твоих глаз.

И правда, откуда? Не помню, чтобы говорил это вслух, даже во снах. Или?

— Успел увидеть твой последний сон. Помнишь, что кричал в нем? — вздрагиваю от упоминания о кошмаре и отрицательно качаю головой. — И хорошо. Но все-таки… туча? Почему?

Снова прячу лицо и, вдыхая успокаивающий запах мяты, бурчу:

— Большая и темная потому что. Но теплая и мягкая. Тучка.

Длинно выдыхаешь, будто стараясь сдержать смех, и слегка ослабляешь объятия. Пользуясь этим, тут же ерзаю, перемещая затекшую руку, и неожиданно задеваю бедром что-то твердое. 

Застываю в испуге и вскидываю на тебя ошеломленный взгляд:

— С-себастьян?

Твоя улыбка кажется вымученной, когда шепчешь:

— Ничего страшного. Спи, — и настойчиво прижимаешь мою голову к груди. Поцелуй в макушку выходит болезненно-нежным.

Чувствую, как сердце против воли ускоряет бег, эхом отдаваясь в ушах. Это что же… и давно ты так? Скольжу невидящим взглядом по одеялу, лихорадочно обдумывая ситуацию.

Ты не делал никаких намеков, никогда. Но, глядя днем на твою выверенную учтивую холодность, тоже не скажешь, что ночью ты можешь служить добровольной антикошмарной тучей. А значит, порой излишне чувственные объятия, слишком давно ставшие неотъемлемой частью наших отношений, могут иметь-таки тот оттенок смысла, на который я столь долго не обращал внимания. Не то, чтобы был против, просто старался гнать от себя чересчур смущающие мысли.

А ведь за все эти ночи на протяжении нескольких лет подряд не было произнесено ни единого приказа. Все, что происходило, происходило по обоюдному… желанию?

Поворачиваю голову, устраиваю подбородок на переплетенных пальцах и задумчиво интересуюсь:

— И давно?

Тяжело вздыхаешь и с четко различимыми нотками обреченности произносишь:

— Не угомонишься?

Помедлив пару секунд, подтягиваюсь выше и неуклюже касаюсь легким поцелуем твоей щеки. Затем повторяю:

— Так давно?

Твои глаза темнеют, сравнявшись по цвету с запекшейся кровью, руки усиливают объятие, а голос наполняется новыми, незнакомыми оттенками:

— Доиграешься ведь, Сиэль.

Внимательно смотрю на тебя, оценивая реакцию, и понимаю, почти _вижу_ , что, даже опасно балансируя на самом краю, ты сможешь повернуть назад, если я попрошу. Если я испугаюсь.

Поэтому, не разрывая зрительного контакта, повторяю финт с поцелуем — теперь он приходится в уголок губ. А потом совершенно искренне говорю:

— Ты скорее покаешься в своих грехах перед Богом, чем сделаешь мне больно.

Чувствую, что прав в каждом произнесенном слове — прикрываешь глаза, печально улыбаясь.

— Тебе не следовало этого знать.

— Ты не слишком рьяно скрывал, — фыркаю, целую во второй уголок губ для симметрии. — А я настырный.

— Иногда чересчур.

— Советую смириться.

Перебрасываясь короткими фразами, не забываю осторожно поглаживать кончиками пальцев твою кожу в вырезе рубашки. Измученный рык и резкая смена угла обзора говорят о том, что демоническое терпение я испытываю весьма качественно.

— Прекрати, — яростно сверкаешь глазами, нависнув надо мной, а я безмятежно улыбаюсь и в качестве ответа медленно обнимаю тебя за шею.

— Нет.

Периферическим зрением замечаю, как первородная тьма окутывает спальню, стирая даже тусклые отблески луны на стенах. И надо мной — в самом центре ее — горят смертельно-алым, тепло-алым твои глаза.

Наклоняешься ближе и в самые губы шепчешь тревожное:

— Страшно?

Зарываюсь пальцами в твои волосы, ощущая, как из глубины души поднимается что-то беззащитно-доверчивое и вырывается наружу вместе с дыханием:

— Как можно бояться самой родной своей тучи?

Фраза оказывается разрешением и просьбой одновременно: твои губы ласково накрывают мои, втягивая в самый ошеломительный поцелуй из всех, воображаемых мною.

Осторожно забираешься ладонью под сорочку — от прикосновения прохладных пальцев к коже не сдерживаю тихий стон, и ты тотчас выпиваешь его с моих губ. Затем, будто все время мира в твоем распоряжении, цепочкой медленных ленивых поцелуев спускаешься до ключиц и мягко касаешься языком выемки между ними. Я закрываю глаза, неосознанно сминая в пальцах твою рубашку, и позволяю себе утонуть в твоей бесконечной нежности.

В какой-то момент ладони скользят уже по обнаженной коже, а сверху опускается столь же нагое тело — переход до того внезапен, что вздрагиваю, распахивая глаза. Кажется, я настолько затерялся в твоих прикосновениях, что не уследил, как растворилась в окружающей тьме наша одежда.

Успокаивающе улыбаешься и смотришь так, словно я — нечто удивительно драгоценное и безумно хрупкое одновременно. И я забываю о том, что, наверное, следовало бы постесняться вот так откровенно раскрываться перед тобой. Смутно знакомый жар концентрируется внизу живота, хочется снова зажмуриться, но ты не даешь — предугадывая мое смятение, шепчешь:

— Смотри, Сиэль, — с каким-то отчаянным трепетом оглаживаешь ладонями мои бока, мягко целуешь в живот и, лукаво улыбнувшись после моего недовольного стона, наконец спускаешься ниже. Не выдерживаю и, запрокинув голову, протяжно стону, краем сознания уверенный, что ни один лишний звук не покинет сегодня спальню.

Когда до края остается совсем немного, останавливаешься. Я понимаю причину, но все равно разочарованно фыркаю, а потом быстро, пока не успел передумать, сажусь и, притянув тебя за плечи, почти целомудренно целую в губы.

Перехватываешь поцелуй, напрочь стирая его невинность, и прижимаешь меня ближе, почти усаживая к себе на колени. Прикосновение кожи к коже срывает с моих губ очередной всхлип.

— Уверен? — никогда прежде не слышал в твоем голосе столь яркого переплетения желания защитить и желания обладать.

Грудью чувствую как бешено бьется твое сердце, почти тон-в-тон сливаясь с моим собственным. И когда я, прикоснувшись губами к пульсирующей жилке на твоей шее, беззвучно соглашаюсь, кажется, они оба синхронно пропускают удар.

Новый поцелуй выходит жадным, глубоким и вдребезги разбивающим разум. Ты не даешь мне опомниться, сменяя поцелуи дразнящими ласками, и момента проникновения, в теории неприятного, я почти не чувствую, плавясь в твоих объятиях.

А после на распространенные мысли и вовсе не остается сил — даже тьма вокруг выцветает, очерчивая твое лицо и глаза, полные щемящей нежности. Раз увидев их, уже до самого конца не отвожу взгляда. Когда мир на мгновение сходит с привычной орбиты, каемка вокруг твоих зрачков расцветает прозрачной синью. И судя по вспыхнувшей в них радости, в моих глазах тоже что-то меняется.

Укачиваешь меня на руках, бережно и как-то очень интимно сцеловывая капельки пота с моих плеч, а я полулежу, уткнувшись в основание твоей шеи, и чувствую себя так, словно отвергнутый Бог лично даровал мне прощение и шанс на жизнь — такая удивительная целостность и умиротворение царят сейчас в душе.

Осторожно накрываешь нас одеялом и спускаешься ниже на подушки с явным расчетом на то, что мне пора спать. Вожусь в твоих объятиях и сонно бормочу глупую, детскую совсем просьбу, не особенно надеясь, что послушаешь:

— Не уходи утром, пока я сплю.

Но ты даже не усмехаешься, лишь нежно проводишь подушечкой пальца по моим губам и шепчешь так, будто не проиграл, а сдался сам и получил взамен нечто гораздо более важное, чем смел надеяться.

— Как же туче без своего неба, верно? Спи, Сиэль.

И я, дав себе зарок расспросить про цвет глаз, засыпаю. Впервые уверенный, что сон мой будет спокойным с самого начала.


End file.
